


Healing

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is woken at 3 Am by an injured Werewolf tumbling through his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request of an Anon on tumblr. It's my first Sterek fic so feedback is very welcome.

Stiles is woken from his sleep by a loud thump and a muffled groan. He sits up and blinks blearily, looking for the source of the sound.  
He finds it beside the window.

" What the hell, Derek?" he groans at the figure on the floor. Derek sort of makes an "unmphh" noise by means of a response. 

Stiles climbs out of bed, switching on the lamp as he does so. He looks closer at Derek, who has still not sat up. That's when he notices the blood.

" Shit. Are you OK?" Stiles asks, crouching beside him. Derek lifts his head and sort of glares at Stiles, his face showing how stupid he thought that question was.

" Do you need anything?" Stiles pokes worriedly at Derek's side, which is where the blood appears to be coming from. Derek inhales sharply. 

" Sorry! Sorry!" Stiles says, holding his hands up and backing off as though scared Derek will bite him. It's a possibility, given Derek's temper.

" I'm fine. I just need time to heal." Derek says, dragging himself into a sitting position.

" Right. Time. OK. I can do that. Get that. I mean... yeah...you can stay here." Stiles babbles.

Derek offers an expression somewhere between a smile and a grimace.

" Uh...you can sleep in my bed. If you want. Not with me, obviously. I'll sit in the chair. Or go somewhere else." Stiles is blushing now, kicking himself for mentioning the bed. He should never think about Derek and beds together. Ever. 

" I'm OK." Derek mutters, though his breathing is ragged and his forehead has a faint sheen of sweat.

" Dude... you are the epitome of not OK. Seriously, sleep for a few hours. No one will look for you here. " Stiles can't hide the concern in his voice. He's never seen Derek look quite so ...weak.

" Thanks." Derek says, heaving himself over to Stiles's bed and sort of collapsing on top of it. Stiles winces when he realizes the sheets will end up covered in blood, but doesn't say anything.

" No problem." Stiles mumbles, scuffing his foot on the carpet awkwardly. He isn't sure what to do when there is a bleeding werewolf filling your bed at - he glances at the clock - 3am.

" I mean it." Derek says, voice serious all of a sudden. " Thanks."

Stiles blushes again at the warmth in Derek's tone. He thinks he is probably imagining it. Whenever he has pictured Derek in his bed it has not been sweaty and pale and injured.

" Do you want a clean shirt or anything?" Stiles asks. 

Derek chuckles.

" Stiles, none of your shirts fit me. Remember?" 

Stiles smiles at the memory of making Derek strip in front of Danny. Then he blushes again because, well, he's remembering Derek strip. 

" Sit down." Derek mutters.

Stiles obediently heads for his desk chair.

" No, you idiot. Sit over here. Your beds big enough." 

Stiles begins to stammer and then thinks what the hell. Derek rolls over a little, making room for Stiles to sit beside him.

" You can go back to sleep if you want." Derek says. " I'm sorry I woke you."

" No. It's fine. Totally fine. Who even needs sleep? " Stiles mumbles. He can't meet Derek's eyes, not while he can feel the warmth radiating off of him.

" Stiles. Go back to sleep. I just need to rest." Derek says tiredly.

" Why did you come here?" Stiles blurts out suddenly.

Derek looks confused.

" Because I knew you'd help." He says. 

" Great. Funny how you only turn up when you want something." Stiles snaps. He din't mean it to come out like that. Shit, he hadn't meant to sound so needy, so clingy. 

" and you don't ask for anything in return. And you're nice. And your babbling distracts me from the pain." Derek continues. Stiles feels his heart jump a little, though it was hardly as if Derek had confessed undying love him.

" uh... are you hungry? you look hungry. Do you want a sandwich? I think you need a sandwich. I'll make a sandwich." Stiles rambles, making as if to get off the bed. He feels prickly and uncomfortable, wondering if Derek can smell his emotions, his confusion at the situation he is in.

Derek puts an arm across Stiles chest, pushing him down so he is lying beside him. Stiles squeaks in an undignified manner.

" what are you doing?" he splutters.

" Making you shut up." Derek mutters, and kisses him full on the lips, laughing softly at the gasp of surprise Stiles lets out. Stiles can't quite think straight because suddenly Derek is kissing him. In his bed. And he is softer and gentler and so much more present than Stiles could ever have imagined. Stiles forgets that he is injured and kisses him back in earnest.

When they pull apart Derek is smiling.

" I came here because I like you, Stiles." He says quietly, leaning his forehead against Stiles's.

" Me? Uh why? I mean, thanks. I like you to. Uh..." Stiles is at a loss for words, something that doesn't happen to him very often. Though that is mainly because he realizes that a snarky comment would totally ruin the atmosphere.

Derek kisses him again, pulling Stiles into his arms.

" Wait... your injury..." Stiles manages to say.

Derek pulls up his shirt, showing freshly healed skin, just a faint red mark left.

" You sped up the healing process."


End file.
